


unraveled curtain

by odysseus



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odysseus/pseuds/odysseus
Summary: if everything was coded, then nothing was real. if nothing was real, then she wasn’t real. and if she wasn’t real, that means she was no one. she was nothing. / natsuki didn’t know if anything (she) was real anymore.





	unraveled curtain

**Author's Note:**

> wow... uh... hi guys.. guess who got into a really good vn..  
> crossposted from my roleplay blog! this was me and my friend's interpretation on what happened when monika deleted everything for the last time.

it all happened very suddenly; too fast for natsuki to even have a grasp on what was happening.

the pungent scent of blood, the rusted steel, that smell- that god forbidden smell… it burnt a hole into her brain. and then she felt pain, and there was no more clubroom.

then, there’s no more pain. the clubroom is there. she feels whiplash for no reason- and the nagging sense of this not supposed to be happening after such a gruesome sight- but she ignores it. she smiles at the sight of her friends. yuri was alive. there was a girl who she felt had existed before. there’s a girl who she felt wasn’t there.

girl teased with a bright, warm, happy atmosphere; clubroom messy yet familiar, sunshine knocking on windows with a bright smile– ‘really? you brought a guy? way to kill the atmosphere…’

–the pain all over her body was ceaseless. it kept on going and going and going and going. static. static. void– girl sees clubroom no more. it’s empty and bland and dark. there’s nothing outside. the only thing to greet her is the cold embrace of code and space.

it hurt. it hurt. it hurt. IT HURT–

girl teased with bits and pieces of memory; from different savepoints– different acts- it flooded her mind. red, green, blue- each colour neon and nauseating. the ocean of static crashed on the banks of her brain.

 _ **(**_ monika as the president. sayori as the vice. monika as the president. sayori none, yuri vice. sayori as the president. yuri vice. and then everything went black. _**)**_

‘everyday, i imagine a future where i can be with you–’

nothing was real.

her world wasn’t real.

her father wasn’t real.

there’s a bigger world- there’s a better world- a world of infinite choices. a world where she didn’t have to suffer- a world of…

 _ **a world**_.

she was surprised why ~~monika~~ ~~sayori~~ didn’t tell anyone in the first place. that was amazing! nothing here was real! sayori’s depression was coded, her arguments with yuri were supposed to happen! everyone was okay, there wasn’t any real bad blood- they were like actors in a play; they could make their own destinies now! their own personalities, their own life… they can make their own world. they can defy the code (at least what’s left).

but… but if everything was coded, then nothing was real. if nothing was real, then her father wasn’t real. if her father wasn’t real, the abuse never happened. if the abuse never happened, she’d never be in the club. if she wasn’t in the club… she didn’t exist. she was no one. she was code.

just a poem full of static unchanging words.

she decided to stop feeling pain anymore. it’s funny how pain numbs when you focus your mind on not feeling pain.

magenta eyes open. there’s the clubroom again. it’s empty, and there’s nothing outside.

her throat was sore. she hadn’t talked in a while. she breathes.

‘what’s with the tense atmosphere, guys?’


End file.
